


Valkyries

by Lolsthecat



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Action/Adventure, All Female Biker Club, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Smut, Suspense, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolsthecat/pseuds/Lolsthecat
Summary: The clatter of swords, the spilling of willing blood, would call out to the twelve handmaidens of Odin, causing them to descend upon the battlefield. The Valkyries, accompanied by ravens, decided which of the Viking warriors would live or die. Fortune falls upon those who find peace in Freyja’s afterlife; honour to those chosen for Valhalla. A simple afterlife was pleasant, but a place in Odin’s hall of warriors was paradise. The old Norse poems spoke of how the Valkyrie decided the warrior’s home; whether they passed through to dine with the gods or prepared for the final battle of Ragnarok.It appeared the daughters of royalty had come alive again after many years of silence. Embodied in twelve strong, beautiful riders, just like themselves. However, they did not take to the skies, but to the roads. The rumbling sound of thunder was not crashing down from heaven, but the motorcycles they rode upon through the main street of Valhalla.





	1. From Valhalla to Charming (1)

The clatter of swords, the spilling of willing blood, would call out to the twelve handmaidens of Odin, causing them to descend upon the battlefield. The Valkyries, accompanied by ravens, decided which of the Viking warriors would live or die. Fortune falls upon those who find peace in Freyja’s afterlife; honour to those chosen for Valhalla. A simple afterlife was pleasant, but a place in Odin’s hall of warriors was paradise. The old Norse poems spoke of how the Valkyrie decided the warrior’s home; whether they passed through to dine with the gods or prepared for the final battle of Ragnarök.

It appeared the daughters of royalty had come alive again after many years of silence. Embodied in twelve strong, beautiful riders, just like themselves. However, they did not take to the skies, but to the roads. The rumbling sound of thunder was not crashing down from heaven, but the motorcycles they rode upon through the main street of Valhalla.

‘Sit down!’ Mist’s voice boomed across the meeting room. Instant silence fell as the squabbling stopped. ‘The majority has spoken and won the vote to leave.’ Valhalla had become a wasteland of forgotten businesses and rundown homes. The only thing keeping the town from becoming inhabited by ghosts was the Valkyries MC. They were barely able to survive, but some members felt that they could not yet give up on their home. ‘I understand the hesitation girls, I do. But we need this.’ A thin layer of cigarette smoke hovered in the air, mimicking the rising tensions. For weeks they had battled with the fear of losing everything. Mist looked at her sisters, the sunken faces and darkened eyes of lost hope made her push the matter further. ‘This is how we survive. This is how we save our club.’ Mist stubbed out her cigarette and stood to leave. She was small in stature, but for what she lacked in height, she made up for with her mouth. Mist knew how to lead; she had built the club from the ground up. The Valkyries was a home for the lost, damaged and lonely. Every Valkyrie, down to the prospects, had a job to do. Together they were a well-oiled machine, protecting those in need and each other.  
                Mist’s bony fingers scrubbed over her weathered face. The years had not been kind. Each wrinkle told a story of struggle. Grey hair streaked through her black pixie cut, and she was adamant that they were there because of her girls, every time they got into trouble a new patch sprouted up. But in reality, it was the cruel fate of time claiming a stake on her body. ‘You’ve got a week. Get your shit in order, be ready to roll out. Phie and Mack will be going ahead to make sure everything is ready.’ With her last barking commands, she left. She knew it was time for tough love.

The desolate roads between Valhalla and Charming offered a peaceful solitude to Mack and Phie. The custom black on black Harley Davidsons roared life into the quiet surroundings. Rushing wind provided the Valkyries a break from the pounding midday heat. Tendrils of their hair danced with the movement of the bikes.

‘I still don’t understand, why Charming?’ Mack questioned Phie as they let themselves into a small apartment block. The modern building was purpose-built for the club, no expense was spared in ensuring their sisters had a safe place to rest at night.  
                ‘Mist knows someone here. Some rich asshole. She managed to get him to pay the bill for all this. That’s all I know.’ Phie’s sharp tone earned a snarl from Mack. It was all too easy, and Mack knew nothing came for free, she had been taught that early on in life, but she knew now was not the time to push for answers. The stinging scent of fresh paint engulfed the pair as they wandered from apartment to apartment, checking out the lodgings.

The arrival of a new motorcycle club did not go unnoticed by the Sons of Anarchy. As soon as the two bikers passed into their territory, two men had been dispatched to stalk their prey. The Sons had staked their claims early on this area. Years of blood, sweat, and greased palms got them where they are today, hell be damned if they were going to let another club move in on their patch. They watched the two figures emerge from the apartment block and made their move.  
                 ‘I haven’t heard of the Valkyries MC.’ The younger man stated as they crossed the road. The pristine leather kuttes worn proudly by the two long haired intruders offered more questions than answers. The winking face of a brunette pinup girl promised sex appeal and mystery. Before they had a chance to get any closer the intruders turned around.  
                Nothing could prepare the Sons for the sight in front of them. Two women, tall, attractive women stared back at them, holding their gaze. ‘Can I help you?’ One of the women asked harshly. She was assertive. She obviously knew how to demand the attention of those around her. Her dark cherry red hair framed her face before falling gently at her waist. The Sons’ eyes followed the curves of her body, before falling onto the cigarette in her hand. They were hypnotised as they watched her raise it up to her plump red lips and take another drag. ‘Well?’ She asked exhaling smoke in their direction. The trance was broken, and the older one of the men spoke up.  
                ‘There are a few things you could help me with sweet cheeks.’ He quipped licking his lip. His wild dark curly hair and blue eyes would seduce a lot of women, but the Valkyrie staring back at him sighed in frustration.  
                ‘Cute.’  
                ‘I’m Tig. Tig Trager. And this is my brother Juice.’  
                ‘You don’t look like brothers.’ The second female spoke up. She knew what he had meant; their leather kuttes mirrored the same symbol of solidarity theirs did. Her smart mouth had gotten her and her sisters in trouble more than once, but she never backed down from the challenge of ruffling some feathers. She flashed him her brilliant white smile and extended her hand to him, ‘CJ McBride. You can call me CJ or Mack’ His warm, calloused hand gripped gently at hers before he flipped it and bought it to his mouth.  
                ‘Pleasure.’ He charmed.  
                ‘And this is Ophelia Calla-…’  
                ‘Mack.’ Phie’s stern voice pushed through gritted teeth. She did not trust these men; there was no way she was going to give them her full name. Tig brushed off the tension between the women and moved on to his job.  
                ‘Why are you lovely ladies in Sons of Anarchy territory?’ Phie’s gazed travel between the Sons before settling on Macks face.  
                ‘I’m going to kill Slim.’ 

 

 

 


	2. From Valhalla to Charming (2)

Coming soon....


End file.
